Today's vehicles include a large number of systems for controlling aspects of the vehicle, including engine emissions, anti-lock braking, passenger restraints, and much more. Each of these systems requires information in order to function, such as yaw-rate data, or vehicle acceleration data. This information is generally obtained from sensors located throughout the vehicle. To ensure the integrity of the information, controllers perform failure analysis and testing on the sensors and the signals or data the sensors provide. If an error is detected in the information transmitted from the sensor, a controller can implement an alternate operating state for the vehicle control module. The alternate operating state may ignore the faulty sensor or may turn off the vehicle control module entirely. The controller may also generate an error signal (e.g., a tell-tale indicator such as a “check engine” warning light) to inform the operator of the vehicle of the malfunction.